Things Are Looking Up
by geomar0825
Summary: Ross Lynch, is the lead singer of R5, but being in the limelight has caused him to stray from his true passion:music. Will an akwardly adorable elementary school music teacher be able to put him on the right path and even make him fall in love?
1. Music is My Life

**Note: So this may or may not be the worst idea. I already have two stories and I really don't need another, but hey schedule is my plan. I just have to write this because it's been gnawing at my brain, for far too long. This is the intro, so yes it's on the shorter side, but tell me if it's awful and I'll stop. Reviews highly encouraged! This is Au in which Ross is in a band with R5, but they are not related. Laura is a music teacher. They are both 21.**

Music has been a part of his life, since before he can remember. There was something about it that was so intoxicating; it consumed him from the inside out. The ability for the words to awaken something so palpable inside of him, something so real, like he was holding a piece of someone's life.

Music was his first love; music is his only love. He still remembers his fifth birthday; the guitar his father had gotten for him. In that moment, every single toy meant nothing to him; his father had just handed him his life, He played the crap out of that guitar, until his fingers bled and he grew out of it and needed a new one.

It's hard to believe, that he's here, fifteen years later, with absolutely everything he could of hoped for, only to piss it all away. It started with one party, one drink became twenty and in the morning he awoke to two ladies in his bed, he was only eighteen at the time, and its only gotten worse.

The parties got bigger, the girls doubled, and he drinks and smokes every night, because he is an addict. Sex, drugs, and Rock'n'Roll are the words he lives by and there're the only thing he lives for.

-" Ross, you need help," Rydel, the only girl in the group states, and he laughs, tossing a beer can into the trash, amused by her concern.

-" Who the fuck are you my mother?"

She places her hand gently on his shoulder.

-" No, Ross, I'm a friend who cares about you. I miss the guy who was all about music."

He pushes her arm off of him and advances towards the door.

-" Music is my fucking life! You don't know a damn thing about me," he screams before he slams the door.

…

She scurries along the busy sidewalks of LA, holding about a million sheets of music.

_Why didn't she take a cab?_

It had been a long but enjoyable day at California Sun Elementary School, and she thought she would take a nice walk to her apartment which was nearly a mile away, but the intended stroll turning out to be more of a trek, through angry drivers, street vendors, and passionate musicians.

She looks at the bright lights all around her, always intrigued by the signs, when out of nowhere someone hits her with a bang. Her tiny body goes tumbling down, and her sheets of music fly.

-" I'm sorry," a male voice says, offering a hand and she takes it.

-" It's okay. I'm…" she stops, her mouth hanging wide open, as she peers at the man, who has helped her off the ground.

-" You're Ross… Lunch," she stammers out, before she mentally slaps herself, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at her flub." I mean Lynch, Ross Lynch. You're not Lunch, I don't wanna eat you," she stutters and he raises a brow, while she turns even redder at the mention of eating him. " I mean not that you would taste bad or anything, it's just I'm not a cannibal, so yea, I don't want to eat you," she finishes, hating herself for being super awkward around a music legend.

-" Sure, I'll autograph your tit," he says, reaching for her breast and she pulls away, disgusted, and shocked by the gesture.

-" Uh, ya actually I'd like to keep my "tit" to myself, thank you, Uh you could sign this though," she suggests, picking up a piece of sheet music from the ground and offering it to him, he looks at her curiously, before he takes out a pen to sign it, but before he makes contact he smiles.

-" Beethoven's Fifth Symphony? Why do you have this walking around LA?"

-" I… am an elementary music teacher," she stammers out, adjusting the glasses on her face, and she sees him smile.

-" You must really love music then."

She smiles, gathering the pieces of paper from the ground.

-" Yup, it's sorta my life."

He smiles even bigger and hands her back the sheet.

-" Sorry, but I refuse to ruin a masterpiece with my signature. So until I write 9 symphonies, 7 concertos, 17 string quartets, 32 piano sonatas and 10 sonatas for violin and piano, I don't deem myself as worthy."

She can't help but smile at his knowledge, impressed that a rock star would know or even have respect for Beethoven, a guy who has been dead for quite some time.

-" Wow, that's impressive, that you know that."

-" Yea, I guess you could say music is my life," he smiles extending his arm out to her and she shakes it  
" So we established that I'm Ross Lynch, not Lunch, but what's your name?"

-" Laura… Marano, elementary music school teacher."

He laughs.

-" Well, Laura Marano aka elementary music school teacher, it was a pleasure to meet you and sorry about asking to sign you're tit; however, if you were unsure of them, don't worry I'm sure they are just as lovely as you are," he teases before he releases her hand, and runs from her view.

…


	2. He's a Woman Slayer

**Author's Note: Full chapter! Enjoy my dears!****  
**

-" You're thirty minutes late," Rocky growls, as Ross stumbles through the door. He puts up his middle finger, before he collapses on the couch.

-" Lay the fuck off Rocky; I'm the lead singer, I do want I want."

-" Yup, you "do" everything all right," Rocky states and in an instant Ross is on his feet, clutching him by the shirt collar, he raises his fist to make a punch, but Rydel intercepts, standing in between the both of them, and he sighs, lowering his fist. He may be fucking insane, but he has enough moral to know hitting a girl is wrong.

He stares at his band members tensely for a moment, before he turns on his heels and walks out the door.

…

-" You fucked Ross Lynch," her best friend Raini screams through her cellphone, earning her some glances in the elevator and she smiles awkwardly.

-" Raini, keep it down, people are looking at me like I just escaped a mental institution."

-" Well, you must be if you fucked Ross Lynch. Laura, he's like one of the biggest assholes in the music business. Sure he's hotter than a polar bear in the Sahara, but he's arrogant, selfish, and a big dick, which by the way was it big?"

Laura slaps her hand over her head, her cheeks flushed at the mere mention of Ross Lynch's junk.

-" Laura?... How about the abs or the v-lines? I've heard he has a killer…"

-" I didn't fuck Ross Lynch," she screams into her cellphone. Her eyes widen when she realizes what she's screamed; she looks up from the ground to see every eye is on her, so she shoots an awkward smile.

-" Friends," she laughs out awkwardly pointing at her cellphone, and everyone just continues to stare at her with accusing eyes. She quickly silences before returning to staring at the elevator floor.

-" So what did you do," her friend questions and she smiles.

-" We talked."

-" You talked?"

-" Yes"

-" To Ross Lynch, world famous rock star/ womanizer?"

-" Yup that's right."

-" About what?"

-" Beethoven."

There's a long pause on the line, before Raini finally talks.

-" You talked about Beethoven?"

-" Yea, world famous composer, most known for his…"

-" I know who Beethoven is, but why were you and Ross… Ross Lynch, guitar playing, lady slaying, Ross Lynch talking about Beethoven?"

The elevator finally stops, and she shuffles out quickly, anxious to get away from the embarrassing situation she had just been in.

-" I had a piece of sheet music from Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, which I gave him to sign, and it sparked conversation, He knows so much about music."

-"Yea, well he also knows a lot about seduction, and you're lucky you escaped with your innocence, Laura. He's dangerous, be careful."

Laura laughs, brushing her thick brown hair to her back.

-" Raini, it was a one-time thing, he's a celebrity, I'm a music teacher. I'm never going to see him again."

…

He needs air, the tension in the practice room was too intense, and he just needed to breathe. The California breeze hits his face like an answered prayer and he relishes in it, taking deep breaths to calm himself, and adjusting the beanie over his head.

He's insane he already knows that, but what can he do? It's the life he chose, the life he became addicted to, the life he is enslaved to.

He looks around the city, but his eyes fall once again on the bar. He tries his best to fight it, but he's drawn to it like a magnetic force. Before he has a chance to think, his body is advancing towards it, determined to drink away all the pains of life, when suddenly he slams into someone. He falls to the ground, shocked by the impact.

-" Oh my gosh. I am like super clumsy. Are you hurt? Wow, I'm so sorry," a familiar voice stutters and he smiles, glancing up at the voice, flashing a smile when ,in fact, it is who he believed it to be.

-" Laura, I should have guessed. If this becomes a regular thing, I'm going to need to invest in armor," he teases and she turns red, brushing her long brown hair from her face.

-" Ross, I am so sorry... I mean Ross Lynch, not Ross, you know because we just met and I want to respect you, by calling you by your full name."

He laughs, lifting himself off of the ground.

-" If you wanna respect me then call me Ross; besides we've ran into each other twice now, I say we've made it to second base."

He winks at her and she steps away from him.

-" Yea, but actually I'm horrible at sports, so I'm not even on a base, I'm like the furthest person in the universe from touching the base, like the base is Earth and I'm Uranus."

He laughs at her analogy and it takes her a moment to understand, but eventually she covers her face in her hands.

-" You know, the planet Uranus; I'm not saying I'm your... well, you actually can pronounce it Urinis, but regardless, I am seriously so very far."

His eyes widen at her explanation, clearly getting the hint, so he decides to change the subject.

-" So, why aren't you at school?"

The question earns him a laugh.

-" Umm, because last time I checked there was no school on Saturday; I actually have a life. What do you think teachers do, live in their classrooms?"

-" No way, teachers live in... homes? Well, fuck, there goes my childhood." he teases and she scowls, her lip pouted out and her brows crease, and it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

-" You're adorable,' he blurts out, mentally slapping himself after, and she laughs uncomfortably.

-" Thanks, you're not bad yourself. Look, I'm on my way to my boyfriends for lunch. It was nice...uh, running into again, but I really got to go."

He nods and waves goodbye, watching her fade from view, with a burning sensation in his chest. Of course, she has a boyfriend, she is beautiful, adorable, and intelligent, but deep down he was kind of wishing she didn't.

...


	3. It's Meant to Be?

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm on a roll today! I've updated all my other stories so I thought hey, why not update all of them! Thanks for the support on this! Enjoy and review please!**

-You told him you have a boyfriend," her friend Raini questions, bounced her sleeping infant on her lap, and Ally nods.

-" Yes, he was asking me about bases and I felt uncomfortable. Raini, you're the one who told me to look out he was dangerous, so I panicked and said I had a boyfriend.

Raini laughs and pats her on the shoulder.

-" You're right, this is Ross Lynch we're talking about, not some normal guy. Oh come on Laur, why can't you ever get in a normal relationship. You're 21, you should be popping out babies, by now, not being stalked by music legends."

Laura laughs at the mention of popping out babies and reaches out to stroke the baby on Raini's lap.

-" Well, unfortunately, not everyone can be as lucky as you and find their soul mate in high school. You and Calum are perfect for each other and don't get me wrong it's awesome, but also really annoying."

Raini nods.

-" Don't worry, I know. But nothing's ever perfect, I mean yesterday, I came home from work and the baby was on the ground in the baby powder, while he was sleeping on the couch. Take it from me, you're probably better off without a man."

Laura laughs, fixing her dress.

-" Yea, but I mean, it would still be nice to have somebody to come home to and cuddle with."

Raini grabs her friend's hand.

-" Laura, don't worry, you're beautiful, talented, and intelligent. The right guy is going to come and when he does he'll sweep you off your feet and carry you away to a palace."

…

Somehow he was able to avoid, going to the bar; that was thanks to Laura. He had refocused his attention on something else; her.

He had never meet anyone like her, so sweet and innocent. All the girls he encountered were fake bitches, who wanted a nice fuck, but Laura, she wanted love.

Love was something that was somewhat foreign to him, although he knew about it. His mother was a whore, who left his father for money, when he was just a baby; he'd couldn't remember a damn thing about her. His dad was one of the only people he had ever loved, and of course, he had to be taken from him.

He died a year ago, from cancer, and that's when things got shitter. He started drinking more, sleeping less, partying harder, working less; his life became the hell it is today, but then there was Laura.

Cute little thing she is, her brown hair always in perfect waves and those warm doe eyes, that fluttered up at him underneath thick dark lashes. She was insanely beautiful and insanely too good for him, but that made him want her even more.

But then there was the whole boyfriend dilemma, which frustrates the hell out of him. He has never felt so drawn to another person in his life, and he wants her to be his. For fucks sake, he's Ross Lynch, why can't he have her!? Oh yea, because he is a major asshole and she is a fucking Angel, complete with a halo.

He looks over at the bar, again, drawn to it. He needs to forget about Laura, because he's already in way too deep, so without a second thought, he runs across the street and into the bar.

...

She walks back to her apartment, her mind still at her friend's house. She 21 and here she is spending another Saturday night alone in LA, oh her life! The breeze is chilly and it rips right through her thin yellow summer dress, making her pace quicken.

A flashing light across the street catches her attention. It's a bar, that's been there since she's been eighteen, but she has never gone. She doesn't drink; it isn't really her style, but she's drawn to. Something tells her she needs to be there, so she runs across the street and walks in the door.

She instantly feels over dressed, when she catches sight of all the women. Honestly, she's thinks Victoria Secret intimates would cover more skin, then what they are wearing, and she laughs looking down at her knee length, cleavage hiding dress.

She makes her way to the counter and tries to sit with little success, it's like a mad house. Large men pushing and shoving and before she can speak, she's thrown to the ground, landing hard on her ankle, she squeaks, trying to get up with little success, until a hand is offered and pulls her to her feet.

-" Thanks, it's…" she rolls her eyes, as she stares up at Austin Moon, who's smirking at her like an idiot.

-" Laura Marano, your boyfriend's okay with you going to bars by yourself?"

She feels the heat rush to her cheeks and she shakes her head; his eyes widen.

-" Oh, so you're secretly bad ass and going behind his back then?"

She sighs, knowing she's caught, before she shakes her head.

-" I don't… actually have a boyfriend. I made that up."

His grin grows wider and he shakes his head.

-" Wow, so you lied to me, ouch, I never knew a little thing like you could pack such a punch."

She rolls her eyes and attempts to walk away, but falls into his chest instead. She quickly straightens herself back up, and fixes her hair.

-" Um, well thanks for your help… again. But I've just remembered I hate bars, so I'll be off," she attempts to walk again, but falls onto the ground. He helps her up once more, and she grins.

-" Ha, I'm fine. I'm just clumsy, is all, so now I'm off," she states, trying for the third time to walk. She makes it about three steps, before she starts to fall, but Ross sweeps her into his arms, pulling her close to his chest.

-" How about I take you. I've got this first aid kit in my hotel, does wonders for those who get trampled in bars."

She hesitates but slowly nods her head, wanting to get out of the bar, more than anything. He grins, walked out the door, his arms firmly around her and she can't help but think about what Raini had said earlier "The right guy is going to come and when he does he'll sweep you off your feet and carry you away to a palace.

Ross had just swept her off her feet in the bar. _But that's just a part of it Laura, relax, if he was meant for me, he'd be taking me to a palace._

-"We're here," Ross's voice interrupts her thoughts and she looks up, her eyes widening in disbelief. The Entry way to his hotel reads, "The Palace."

-" You have got to be kidding me."

…


	4. Friendship Gatherings

Author's Note: Guys, Your support is amazing and I got this amazing guest review that was beautiful, so I'm going to continue for you guys! Be prepared for some drama, cuteness, and hilariousness!

_-"You've got to be kidding me!"_

He stares down at Laura, his brow creased in confusion at her outburst. _Did she have something against hotels?_

-"What's wrong," he questions, making the girl jump in his arms and give her best smile.

-" Oh…uh, you know, you've got to be kidding me, The Palace, this is a ridiculously expensive hotel."

He laughs, walking through the entrance, before he stands her own her own feet. He reaches out his hand and shakes hers.

-" Hi, I'm Ross Lynch, lead singer of R5, and more than capable to pay for any kind of hotel I want," he teases and she crosses her arms.

-" Yea, Yea, okay, you're a famous rock star, big whoop, I am a teacher, making me ten times cooler than you."

He nods.

-" Well, of course, but we weren't discussing levels of cool Ms. Marano, we were talking about expensive hotels, and I believe money- wise I've got you beat."

She turns her head, attempted to look upset, but her smirk gives her away, and in an instant she's laughing. She does something to him when she laughs; makes his heart beat go crazy, and he doesn't hate it. He's glad he had only had a couple of drinks, before he saw her at the bar, or else he would have been too drunk to truly enjoy this moment.

-" Come on, I've got to get you to that first aid kit," he declares and she nods, locking arms with him, for support. They walk into the elevator, their arms locked for the entire ride to the 12th floor. When it stops, he guides her out, and into his room.

He flips the switch and it illuminates the complete disaster that is his hotel room, and he sees her nose crinkle up. Underwear thrown in heaps, music scattered everywhere, empty pizza boxes on the bed, guitars on the counters.

-" Yea, so I'm not exactly tidy."

She laughs, walking carefully through the room, but her foot gets caught in a pair of his pink underwear and she trips. She reaches to remove the clothing, but freezes when she realizes what it is. She slowly lifts her leg in the air.

-" Get it off," she begs and he laughs at her disgust, but does as he is told. She relaxes when the underwear is removed and he lifts her in his arms again.

-" I'll carry you to a safe zone," he promises, navigating through his mess of a room to set her gently on the couch. Then he sprints to the kitchen, where surely enough his first aid kit sits, he pulls out some bandage, before he jogs back over to her.

-" Alright, I'll wrap it for you. Don't worry, I took Chemistry in middle school," he reassures her and she laughs.

-"Oh yea, because everybody knows that Chemists are professionals at wrapping ankles."

He nods and grabs her leg, careful to be gentle, as he investigates the area. She has some bruising, so he removes her shoe and starts to wrap. In a matter of minutes he's done and admiring his work

-"How's that for a guy who flunked Chemistry."

-"Very impressive," she compliments "Now can I have my shoe back"

He looks down at the white high- heel he's holding and shakes his head.

-" No."

-" Ross," she whines, reaching out to grab it, but he jerks it away " Really, what are you going to do with a high- heel?"

-" Hold it hostage."

-" Why?"

-" Because then it will give its owner a reason to come here."

She smiles at him.

-" Well, what if the owner doesn't need a reason to come. What if she wanted to come on her own?"

-" Then she would get her high- heel back, but only if she promised."

She laughs, clearing her throat.

-" I, Laura Marie…"

-"Hand over your heart."

She rolls her eyes, but does as she's told.

" I, Laura Marie Marano, promise to come back to Ross Lynch's apartment tomorrow, solely because I want to. However, he must give me back my high- heel, so I can walk back home."

She stares at him, hand still over her heart, waiting for a response, and he nods, handing over her shoe.

-" Alright, then it's a date."

Laura's eyes go wide, and she shakes her head.

-" No, it's more of a friendship gathering," she corrects and he laughs.

-" Alright, it's a friendship gathering; the only thing that matters is you're there."

…

Laura wakes up with a smile on her face. She can't stop thinking about how absolutely strange yet beautiful her encounter with Ross was last night. He seems so different from the guy she sees on TV or in magazines; he's a sweetheart. She grabs the remote from her bedside table and switches the TV on. She watches for a few minutes, before her eyes start to drop again. She's just about to fall back asleep when the new announcer says something startling.

-" Ross Lynch, was seen last night, at his hotel with mystery girl. The only thing we can get from the photo is that she is a brunette, but it makes us wonder if she is just another fling or something more."

She springs out of bed, falling to the ground with a thud, before she refocuses her attention to the TV. Sure enough there's a photo of her and Ross in his hotel, but she breathes a sigh of relief because it's super blurry. She watches the show for a little more, when her cellphone rings and she picks it up.

-" Looks like your stalker has moved on," her best friend Raini says and she feels her heart clench. She doesn't want to lie to Raini, but she also doesn't feel like getting lectured.

-" Hahaha… wow, man that guy moves on fast. Oh well, so how are you?"

-" I'm good, are you okay? You seem like you're hiding something."

-" Hiding? Come on, Raini, what would I be hiding. I got nothing to hide, nothing at all."

-" Okay, Laura. Well, I just thought you'd like to know that you no longer have to worry about you're musical legend; Looks like he's out of your life for good. I'll see ya soon."

-" Bye, Raini,"

She hangs up her cellphone. Ross Lynch was far from out of her life, in fact, he was all over it.

…

He's strumming his guitar when there's a loud knock of his door.

-"Housekeeping, " the voice calls and he groans. They aren't supposed to come until later in the day. He jogs over to the door and opens it to reveal a tiny little blonde, but something about her seems so familiar.

-' You aren't supposed to come until later," he growls, but she only smiles, stepping into his room.

-" But your room is a mess," she says, kicking his underwear into a pile. He's shocked by the audacity of her to just walk in his room and he grabs her by the arm.

-" Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I'm Ross Lynch and I didn't invite you in my room."

She smiles.

-" Oh, but I thought we were having a friendship gathering, today. My mistake," she chirps, skipping towards the door, but he grabs her hand, making her spin around.

-" Laura?" he questions, his eyes raised and she grins

-" Hi, Ross"

-" Wait… you're a maid? I thought you are a teacher and you died your hair. Why the fuck would you dye your hair, it was beaut… nice the way it was before."

She laughs, while he stares at her completely confused. She reaches and tugs on her golden hair and it comes off making her long brown locks flow down over her shoulders and he breathes a sigh of relief.

-"Ross, it's a disguise. I am a teacher and I would never dye my beaut… nice brown hair."

-" Why are you wearing a disguise?"

-" Because I'm all over the news and I don't want anyone to find out who I am."

-" Oh yea, because it would suck to be associated with me," he states, anger clear in his voice, as he makes his way back to his bed.

-" Ross, I don't mean it like that. It's just…"

-" Just you don't want to be seen with me."

He plops down on his bed, pulling his guitar onto his lap, and she walks over to him, sitting down next to him.

-" No, It's just… I don't want to be in the limelight. I'm a totally unglamorous, nerdy, school teacher. Believe me I'm doing you a favor by disguising myself."

He looks up at her and brushes back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

-" Maybe, but that's what makes me enjoy your company. I've never met a girl like you Laura; you're different."

She blushes and laughs uncomfortably. Ross was just so good at turning on the charm and she really hates it. Ross, continues to stare at her, and she suddenly remembers their both sitting on his bed , so she jumps up quickly, clapping her hands.

-" So… Friendship gathering," she declares and he laughs at her excitement.

-" I've never done one of those. Teach me, Ms. Marano."

…

-" Come on Chelsea, just say yes to the dress," Laura squeals and Ross groans. They've been watching the show for three hours now, and she knows he was about to lose it.

-" Laura, come on, we've been watching this show for hours, and this bitch is insane. I don't who the hell, would want to marry her, but he's obviously fucked up as well."

-" But Ross, she's just about to pick her dress! I hope it's the frilled one with sparkles. What about you?"

-" I like the one that exposed her stomach and said PINK on the butt."

Laura narrows her eyes at him.

-" Those were her bra and panties."

-" Yes, I know that."

-" You're disguisting."

-" I'm a guy and you're the one that picked the show not me."

She scowls at him, refocusing her attention to her show. Chelsea points to the lacey, skin-tight dress, and Laura groans.

-" Really, that's not right!"

-" I think it's perfect," Ross sings, pumping his fists in the air, and she laughs.

-" You're just happy it's over."

-" Yea, but I mean the dress is perfect for her, that other dress was way too princess- like, she wouldn't have pulled it off."

Laura's eyes widen by his comment and she grins.

-" Whoa, Ross Lynch rock star by day, wedding dress designer by night, who knew?"

-" Very funny, I'm just trying to entertain myself, because that show is absolute shit. What they should do is make a show called Laura and the Dress."

-" And what would it be about?"

-" Well, it would star this really cute girl named Laura, Laura Marie Marano, to be specific, and she would try on all sorts of dresses, and it wouldn't matter what she tried on, she'd look beautiful in every single one."

She blushes at his compliment and manages a grin.

-" So I just try on dresses… seems kinda boring."

-" How could it be? People get to watch you; there's nothing more beautiful than that."

She realizes he's scooted close to her on his couch, and she stands up, clearing her throat.

-" Thanks, Ross,for our friendship gathering. It was fun, but I really need to get home, school is tomorrow, and I must be well rested."

He nods, getting off the couch, to walk her out.

-"Have a good night, Laura Marie. You know, I may hate that dress show, but it doesn't matter. I wasn't even watching the TV, I was watching you," he reveals, before he shuts his door.

…


	5. I'm Gonna Make You Love Me

Author's Note: I had already made this chapter, so I decided to post it! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and I'm glad you guys like the story. I'm sorry in advance I just had to make a Vamps rivalry in this, because I think it's funny. Brad will be introduced in this chapter and he is a teacher at the school.

-" Ross Lynch was a brilliant composer. He wrote… uuh yes Racheal," she points to the little blonde girl in the front row with pigtails.

-" Ms. Dawson, you're doing it again, You keep saying Ross Lynch."

She laughs awkwardly, glancing at the clock.

-" You know what? Lunch Time, kids," she announces and they jump for joy, running out the door as fast as their little bodies can take them. She sighs, making her way to her desk. She has officially been a complete wreck at school today, and all because of one guy.

_He's just being sweet to get to me; I can't let him get to me._

-" What are you thinking about," a voice pulls her from her thoughts and she jumps startled, before she looks up to see Brad, another teacher and one of her super close friends.

-" Oh… um, you know, lesson plans and stuff," she lies

-" Sounds like my life. So, any plans for tonight?"

-" Well, not really. It's a school night, so I'm in bed by nine. Why do you ask?"

-" I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Burger Boulevard; You know for old times' sake. I could pick you up at 7 and promise to get you home at 9."

He looks down at her, flashing a smile, and she nods.

-" Alright, sure I'll see you at seven then.

…

-" Laura, oh Laura," Ross sings as he strums his guitar on the stage. Their concert is only a few days away, and he wants everything to sound perfect.

-" Who's Laura," Ratliff questions, walking up on the stage, and Ross feels his heart stop. He hasn't told his bandmates about his current obsession and he intends to keep it that way, at least, until they became something and go on dates instead of friendship gatherings.

-" Uuh, just a random name."

-" Laura seems like a pretty specific name to me," Ratliff teases and Ross shakes his head.

-" It's just a girl's name, that I like."

-" Is it the name you like or the girl the name belongs to?"

-" The name, Ratliff. Now, leave, I've got to practice."

-" Fine, you may continue your love song for Laura."

Ross growls as Ratliff prances off the stage, but he can't help but smile. Laura Marie Marano is giving him a whole new perspective on life and finally things in his life are looking up.

…

Laura's putting on her lipstick when the doorbell rings, she glances down at her clock, confused when it says 6, but maybe she had mixed up the time. She quickly scrunches up her curls with her hand, and opens the door.

-" Brad…. I mean Ross," she corrects surprised to see the rock star at her door, and looks around the hallway, thankful no one sees him. She yanks him inside quickly and closes the door.

-" Who's Brad," he questions and she feels her heart drop to her stomach.

-" Pitt… Brad Pitt, I was expecting him. You know me and him we go way back," she says awkwardly and he looks at her unconvinced, but manages a smile. _Really why couldn't she just say: She was going out with a guy friend? Why did she feel so uncomfortable, telling him that?_

-" You look nice. Where would you be going?"

-" Oh, umm, teacher's conference."

-" This late at night?"

-" Yea, school board is ridiculous, so… why are you here?"

-" Came to say hi, so if you're busy tonight, when can I see you."

-" Um, tomorrow I guess. So see ya around," she says, ushering him out the door and he laughs.

-" Ya, I'll see you tomorrow."

…

He leaves her apartment, completely baffled at what he had just witnessed. First of all, she had called him Brad, which was not his name, not even close. Then, she said she was going to a teacher's conference, but she was dressed like she was going out, and she looked fucking amazing. Something told him she had a date, but he really didn't want to believe it. _She wouldn't would she? They had something special didn't they?_

Unfortunately his gut, took over his sensibility, so instead of going to his hotel, he waited for her to leave her apartment, and sure enough she was walking with a guy. He told himself to stay out of it, but of course, he being his insane self, decided to follow and he ended up at Burger Boulevard.

He saw them at a booth and he planned on just spying, but when the guy reached out and grabbed her hand, he had enough of the spy shit, he was down for some action. Without thinking he marches over to their table, sits down next to Laura, and puts his arm around her.

-" You're… Ross Lynch," the guy questions and he starts to nod, but Laura shakes her head quickly.

-" Ross Lynch," she laughs awkwardly. " Why would he know me? No, this is Royce Lunch, yea, he'll be leaving now," she says, pushing him out of the seat, but he doesn't budge.

-" So, uh, teacher conference, what's the topic," he questions and Laura"s eyes widen and he only smirks.

-" Umm, actually this is…"

-' A pre-conference gathering, that you weren't invited to so please, leave," she begs and and he nods offering his hand to the guy, who he would really rather punch.

-" Royce Lunch, pleasure."

-" Brad Simpson, nice to meet you."

Ross gets up to leave, but turns around and kisses Laura on the cheek, making her jaw drop, and Brad's eyes widen in surprise.

-" Wait? are you two…"

-" No, no , we're just…"

-" Yes, actually. We are dating; however, I get the feeling I'm a little more attached."

Without warning he stands up on the table.

-" Ross… I mean Royce, get down here now," she demands but he only smiles.

Oh, I'm gonna make you love me!, he belts out, in the most obnoxious high pitched voice.

-" Royce, stop," Laura begs but it only fuels his fire.

-" Oh, yes I will! I am gonna make you love me."

The entire restaurant is staring and Laura is completely red.

-" Listen, I'm gonna go, Laura. I'll… uh see you at school," Brad states, jumping from his spot.

-" Brad, wait, I can explain, he's just a little crazy. I'm not dating him," she screams, but he's already out the door. Ross immediately stops and the restaurant bursts into applause, as he hops down and sits across from her.

-" So, Brad seemed nice."

She glances over at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

-" You are impossible."

…


	6. Keeping her

**Author's Note: Yea, an update! The last chapter was pretty hilarious and awkward. Enjoy and please review. And whoever, the guest is that keeps giving me beautiful reviews; you're a gem!**

She walks out of the restaurant quickly, her tiny body, maneuvering through the people with impressive speed. She knows he's following behind her, and that makes her pace quicken, until she's out the door.

-"Laura, you're not mad are you," he questions and she stops dead in her tracks, spinning around on her heels to face him.

-" Oh no, I'm perfectly happy that you embarrassed me in front of an entire restaurant. In fact, let's go and do it again," she quips, a fake smile plastered on her face and he laughs, making her eyes roll.

-" Aw, come on Laur, you gotta admit it was kinda funny."

-" It's Laura and no, there was absolutely nothing funny about it."

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

-" Look, I just… I don't know, you told me you were going to a teacher's conference, and I saw you leaving your hotel with that guy, and I got… I didn't like it."

Laura's eyes widen at his confession.

-"Interesting, so you're a stalker rock star, who's jealous of an elementary teacher?"

-" I'm not jealous of the fucker! I'm jealous of the fact that he gets to take you out and I'm stuck with friendship gatherings," he screams, his hands up in the air, and she laughs.

-" Brad is my friend; we were just going out to get some burgers."

His eyes raise at her statement.

-" Then why did you lie?"

-" Because even if I told you I was going out with a friend, you would have done the same thing."

-" Oh yea and how do you know that?"

She laughs tossing her hair over her shoulder.

-" Because you're insanely possessive and think whatever you want you can have."

A silence comes over them, but eventually he moves towards her.

-" You're right. I'm Ross Lynch, the insanely possessive rock star that wants what he wants. But you left off the main reason; you."

-" Me," she says, batting her eyelashes up at him and he nods.

- " I don't usually do this shit. I'm with a girl one night, then gone in the morning. All I ever wanted was a nice fuck, but you… you I want to love."

He hovers over her, his body pressed up against hers and she feels weak.

-" Love," she squeaks, looking down at the ground, to avoid his gaze, and he laughs.

-" You're adorable, Laura Marie. Now, come on, I'll walk you home," he says, moving away from her, and giving her the chance to breathe. He walks and she skips to catch up to him. The walk is silent and she feels the tension from their close proximity earlier.

_But you… you I want to love._

His statement replays in her head and makes her body tingle. She looks over at him to see his jaw is tense and his eyes are trained forward. Before she knows it, they've arrived at her apartment.

-" Ummm… thanks for walking me home," she says, breaking the silence and he nods.

-" It was my pleasure."

They stand outside the front of the building for several moments, just staring out at the busy LA traffic, when she walks over to him and presses her lips to his cheek.

-" I'll see you tomorrow," she says, offering her best smile, before she skips through the doors.

…

She skips away from him, leaving him, near death on the sidewalk.

What the fuck had she just done?

He feels numb, completely unable to move from his place, all because she put her lips to his cheek.

He feels incredibly stupid, for allowing a girl to have this much of an effect on her.

For Christ's sake, he's had girls put their lips to his junk, and here is absolutely paralyzed from a kiss on the cheek.

When he finally regains the feeling in his legs, he starts to walk back to his hotel.

He's gotta tell somebody, anybody, because she's driving him up the fucking wall. She he pulls out his cellphone, and calls his best friend.

-" Hello."

-" Hey Calum, it's me, Ross. I… umm, how ya been buddy," he questions and he hears a laugh.

-" No way, so you're telling me Ross Lynch, mega star, is actually making time to ask me how I've been. Well man, talk about a plot twist!"

-" Hilarious, it's just I haven't seen you in so long and you're my best buddy."

-" Alright cut the crap. What is it this time? Blonde with huge boobs told the paps about your manhood, you got into a bar fight, you are completely high and have no idea where you are."

-" There's this girl."

-" A girl, like a huge boobs and a fake tan, girl?"

-" No, a girl with big brown eyes, thick brown hair, and a smile that's heart stopping."

-" Whoa, but she's a whore right?"

-" No, she's a lady, with class values and all that shit."

-" Okay, so let me get this straight you, Ross Lynch, have been associating with this big- brown eyed, heart stopping smile lady?

-" Yes."

-" Okay, so what's the issue?"

-" She's… I don't know how the fuck to handle her. I mean every other girl I've encountered I've just used, but man I want her, like I want to keep her."

-" Interesting, so have you filled out the paperwork yet?"

-" Haha, don't fuck with me Calum, I need advice!"

-" Sorry, umm, well have you asked her?"

-" Well, not exactly, but I've called her adorable and flirted and told her I wanted to love her."

-" Whoa, that's some heavy stuff. I mean love is a big word to drop, especially when it comes from you. So how did she take it?"

-" She wouldn't look me in the eye and avoided the subject completely."

-" You know, I think she feels awkward. You're a big star and I think she's uncertain about you. Don't get discouraged, unless she's completely uninterested."

-" She kissed me on the cheek, tonight."

-" And you?"

-" Became extremely paralyzed and it took me a good ten minutes to regain the ability to move."

-" Damn, this girl must be something!"

-" Yea, she's like nothing I've ever seen before."

…

-" So, Calum's having this huge star over for dinner tonight and you have to come. I guess the two of them go way back," Raini tells her through the phone and she smiles.

-" Who is it?"

-" I don't know, he wants it to be a surprise, but Laur, you have to come," she begs and Laura laughs.

-" Alright, I'll be there."

…

-" He's gonna be here any minute," Calum screams making Laura and Raini laugh. He had been running through the house, frantic, all day. The doorbell dings and he's off like a flash, while Laura and Raini follow closely behind.

Calum opens the door and Laura's mouth drops. There dressed in a button down white shirt with dress pants is Ross Lynch, the guy she kissed the other day, is in her face and looking extremely attractive.

-" Laura," he says, his eyebrows raised and she feels her heart stop. Calum and Raini look at her, confused, and she panicks.

-" I… umm… Oh Raini, the baby's crying, I'll go get her," she says quickly, running away from the situation as fast as she can.

…


	7. New Story: Beauty and the Beast!

New story! It's based off of Beauty and the Beast! Ross is a wealthy business owner known for his awful temper and violent behavior, while Laura is a sweet girl who loves books and her father. Hope you guys will check it out!


End file.
